


His Good Boy

by der_erlkonig



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, i dunno, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_erlkonig/pseuds/der_erlkonig
Summary: Donald makes Vladimir proud.





	

“Donald,” Vladimir said, disentangling himself from the man beside him. “I said you could stay the night. I did not say you could attach yourself to me.”  
“Yes, of course,” Trump murmured, edging away only slightly.  
“Donald,” Vladimir said again, shaking his head.  
Trump sighed, putting more space between him and the other man, trying not to betray the ache within his body to be held by Vladimir, just once, just for a few moments.  
“If you win the election, perhaps I'll reward you, just once, but only if you win.”  
“I'll win, you know I'll win. We'll control the two greatest superpowers in the world, you and me.  
“Of course,” Vladmir said, smirking as he reached out and touched Donald's cheek. “Of course.” 

-

“Congratulations,” Putin murmured, laughing as he heard the genuine excitement in trump's voice through the phone. “It's a pity I cannot be there tonight to celebrate with you. Tomorrow, though. Tomorrow.”  
“I told you, I'm a winner,” Trump said, pacing the hall of Trump tower, the noise of the victory party beating a pulse in the background. They'd be looking for him soon, but he was loathe to hang up. He grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I cant wait to see you.”  
“I'm proud of you, Donald.”  
“That means a lot, from you.”  
“I know.”

–

Donald closed his eyes, sinking into Vladmir's warmth. His chest was firm, his heartbeat like a steady drum. He had wondered what this was like, had dreamt of it.  
“I'm dissapointed in you, Donald.”  
The magic broke at Vladimir's words, and Donald opened his eyes, his body tensing at the tone in his lover's voice. He sifted as Putin sat up, guidng Trump off of him.  
“I saw the numbers, Donald. Losing the popular vote. I had hoped better for you.”  
“But I won!”  
“You won, yes. But you could have lost, with numbers like that. I expect better from you, you know. You're a winner. A strong man. Live up to your full potential, Donald.”  
“Of course, I'll make you proud, Vladimir. I will.”


End file.
